Backfired
by fallencrystals
Summary: On the last day of sixth year, Hermione has been publicly humiliated by none other than pansy. With a summer to plan, she enters 7th year with a vengeance. What happens when the plan goes wrong? More so, how does this plan cause her to fall for draco?


Author's note

here it is. my first story. i don't know if you think its good or bad or w/e so leave a review and let me know what u think. you hate it, love it, any tips. anything. thanks.

Hermione woke up due to a loud wail coming from outside the dormitory door, and that probably meant one thing.

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione giggled inwardly and sighed, "boys." She then shouted through the door that she'll be down as soon as she freshens up. "Bloody serves them right. Its only 7!" she mumbled as she had a good stretch and walked of to the bathroom.

"I told you Ron, you git," mumbled Harry jokingly, while ducking down to avoid Ron's backhand.

"I know, I know. I keep forgetting about the bloody stairs. I just can't believe it's the last day and she's sleeping in-" just then Ron's stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly "-and I'm bloody starving."

Both of them began laughing and headed over to their usual seats in front of the fireplace to wait for Hermione to get ready so they can head on to breakfast.

Once inside the bathroom, Hermione looked around and noticed no one was in there. "hmm… must be down to breakfast already." Since the girls headed down already Hermione decided to take a quick, but relaxing bath, while thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Hermione…. Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to see Dennis Creevy Running towards her. "oh, hello Dennis," she smiled brightly and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I was told to give this to you," he handed her the note, and sat further down the Gryffindor table to have lunch with his own friends.

"oo ih om, ih ooh nee," Ron said, his mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes. Harry then clapped him on the back while Hermione looked repulsed.

Harry looked at Ron, then at Hermione sympathetically and said, "I think he said, who's it from Mione?"

"Oh, its from professon Dumbledore," Hermione said distractedly, while reading the letter. Once she finished, she arched her eyebrows and said to the both of them, "he wants me to see him in his office tomorrow at noon."

"hmm, I wonder whats that about," Harry thought out loud.

"Whats what about?" just then Ginny came and sat down next to harry and planted a sweet kiss on his check. Even though they've finally admitted their feelings for each other over Christmas break, he still turned slightly pink in the cheeks from the sweet and simple gesture.

Hermione always wanted to have that kind of romance heppen to her. To have the perfect man come into her life to just hold her, make her feel safe. To just whisper sweet things in her ear from time to time. Hermione thought she found this in Ron, but during the Christmas Hols when Ginny and Harry got together, it just didn't work for her and Ron. Sure they tried to kiss, and once they did, there were no special feelings. They didn't feel all tingly inside from the other's touch. So they just decided to stay good friends, and now he was more of her older, protective brother. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ron reply to Ginny's question.

"Oh, Hermione got a note from Professor Dumbledore saying he wants to meet her tomorrow at noon," Ron chimed in, "I wonder what he wants," and continued eating.

"you're not the only one," mumbled Hermione

Hermione continues to soak in the tub, letting the hot water run down her back, easing the tension in her muscles and whole body. _Its been a while since I've been soo relaxed, she thought, too bad it had to end so soon_. She stayed a few more minutes, but not wanting to keep the boys waiting too long, she sighed and drained the tub. Standing up, she grabbed the short fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked over to the mirror and smiled at the sight that reflected back at her.

Sure, Hermione Granger was known as the shy bookworm, mudblood (according to Malfoy, she gagged just thinking of that name), studious, ambitious, never-really-had-much-of-a-figure, bushy headed girl, but looking in the mirror, she noticed that she's really starting to develop a small curve here and a small curve there, but nothing really special. Who would've thought that this would continue to change During the summer? Her hair is also losing some of the frizz factor. _well,_ she thought, _better to lose some frizz then none at all. Merlin if I had to keep buying a new brush every week I would go crazy!_ she also doesn't wear any make-up (unlike that wench Parkison who looks like she has a painted mask on to hide her hideous pug-face paleness), for she never really thought it was worth the bother. But she did wear chapstick to make her lips look soft and full.

Once she was done admiring herself, (if you could call it that) she changed into her robes and grabbed her wand and headed downstairs to meet up with Harry and Ron. Once she got to the bottom, she saw them by the fire playing a game of wizarding chess.

"Oh, come on Harry, that's my queen!"

"Sorry mate," Harry laughed, "but that's a game!"

"Alright, alright, how about a game of-" but Ron stopped midsentence because he noticed hermione was down and ready.

"Hey Hermione, you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I reckon you spent forever up there. Any longer and we would've had another go at those stairs again," Ron joined in.

"Speak for yourself mate," Harry muttered out the corner of his mouth and winked at Hermione jokingly.

Hermione laughed openly. "well, if you must know, I was actually taking the time to relax. After all, it _is_ going to be a few months before we return," she said knowingly.

"Too right you are," Harry said, as the three of them walked out of the portrait hole. "And even so, you still probably wouldn't be seeing that bedroom or yours for a while," he continued.

Ron and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"well what I mean is…. Oh, isn't it obvious?"

"…."

"Well Mione, you're a shoe-in for the Head Girl position next year and you know, you get your own common room and such," Harry said amusingly, because _he_ was the one to point out the obvious before Ron or Hermione did.

Ron seemed like he had the dawn of enlightenment and Hermione smiled shyly while her eyes sparkled. "well, I'm not really a shoe-in. there are other gir-" she began befoe Ron cut her off.

"Come off it," Ron scoffed. "You know you're as good as in when it comes to being made Head Girl. I mean Bloody hell! You're the smartest witch of the century."

Hermione just blushed because in her mind, she knew she would most likely get Head girl as well.

"Wel," Hermione sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait until the end of summer to find out, won't we" she said dejectedly. Hermione never could stand to wait for news like this for too long. She would just explode.

As the rounded a corner, they bumped into none other that Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy sneered and said with distaste in his mouth, "Well, well, well, if it isn't potty with his pet weasel…. And mudblood dirt," he added with a smirk pointed towards Granger's direction.

"What do you want Malfor?" Hermione spat, while glaring daggers at him. _ohh! I just hate his soo much!,_ she thought _I can't believe that the school thinks of him as the Slytherin sex god_. And she laughed out loud at the sheer thought.

"What are you laughing at you filthy little mudblood. Why are you even standing before me when you should be in the kitchen with the house elves," Malfor said with an air of superiority around him.

Hermione's face turned red from anger and Harry and Ron raised their wands, just waiting for another excuse to attack.

"And what about you weaselby? What? Your not tired of being Potter's personal lap dog yet? Merlin knows that _I_ wouldn't want dirt like you around me."

Ron's face turned an infuriating red and both he and Harry inched towards Malfoy. When they were both about to say a spell, Hermione gave their shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "it's not worth it," she hissed loud enough for them to hear. So they took a step back only to hear Malfoy's cold words to provoke them further.

"Of course, listen to the mudblood bitch. Merlin only kno-" but we was cut off because Hermione spun around so fast that he was caught of guard and her hair briefly got snagged on the button of his robes.

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered as Granger took two swift steps towards Malfoy and he began laughing. "Oh, and what do you think your doin-" and the rest was muffled because in that instant Hermione brought her knee up to Malfoy's groin with an extreme force that was nothing in comparison to the anger she felt towards him.

"oww shit! You stupid mudblood" he said, pain obvious in his voice, while saying a whoe string of fould words that followed that comment. "wait until my father hears of this!" he gasped.

"look who's superior now you ferret! To think you would have learned from third year!" she shouted.

He reached for his wand while he was on the floor gasping for breath, but Hermione beat him to it and pointed the wand at Crabbe and said petrificus totalus. Then pointed it at Goyle and said the same thing before they had the chance to run.

Then with a huff she turned around to meet two faces gawking at her and said "what?" and started walking to the great hall. Harry and Ron quickened their pace to catch up with her.

"Bloody hell mione! That was incredible!" Ron said gleefully, "I'm going to remember that forever. Blimey, remind me never to get on you bad side again."

"Yeah Hermione," Harry continued where Ron left off, "What happened to _its not worth it_" he mimicked her.

She huffed a breath and just said "I can't stand him! Urggg! Why couldn't he just roll off the face of this earth? Why does he even exist?" she said in frustration as they sat at the table and had breakfast.

"umm, to make our lives a living hell," Harry said nonchalantly, while grabbing a chicken leg.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _Merlin how true is that_

The rest of the morning was pretty much uneventful. Hermione was sitting in the library reading her Hogwarts, A History because she had nothing better to do. There were no classes today since it was the last day, so Harry and Ron were out flying with Ginny. So there she was, waiting to go to that meeting and she just realized something. _oh no! what if Malfoy turns me in? no, no, no, NO Merlin! Why was I so stupid to lose my temper!_ If Dumbledore found out would she get in too much trouble? _no,no, calm down Hermione, breath, the ferret wouldn't tell. He has too much damn pride!_ and she let out a heave sigh,

_well, only one ay to find out_ Hermione stood up and made her way to the Headmaster's office. When she reached the gargoyle, she straightened her robed to look more presentable and said the password (cockroach clusters). The gargoyle jumped aide and when she opened the office door, two faces met hers and suddenly Hermione paled.

Malfoy.

_oh my god! He told, that snake actually told! I can't believe this!_

Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Malfoy, who smirked at her. _oh that god for awful prick_ she wanted to jump him right then and there, but the presence of the Headmaster prevented her from doing so.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said kindly, "come in, come in."

"Thank you pro-professor," Granger stuttered nervously. _Malfoy must be enjoying this, _she thought, _well, I better apologize right away._ "I'm soo sorry Professor, it won't happen again. I just got so provo-" but was interrupted when he raised his hands and gave a jolly laugh.

While Granger tried to give an explanation to the Professor, Malfoy smirked again. _ha! Granger actually thinks she's in trouble. The goody two-shoes. But I do wonder what she's doing here_ he thought, while sneering outwardlt.

"Miss granger, there's no need for apologies for what ever you did. As far as I'm concerned, I know nothing of what happened this morning," his eyes twinkled knowingly and he pushed up his half-moon spectacles, while Hermione smiled appreciatively. "There's no need to give punishments or take off house points on the last day. But I do have something rather important to discuss with you and Mr. Malfoy," he conjured another armchair and went back to his desk. "Please, make yourself comfortable," he said, then added, "would you like some tea?"

Hermione and Draco nodded, and watched as Dumbledore poured them both the tea. Hermione noticed how the Headmaster's hands shook while doing the simple act. She never really realized how old he was because he was just so young at heart.

Dumbledore noticed Hermione staring and said, "Ah, yes, it all comes with old age Miss Granger," he said kindly and Hermione merely nodded.

"umm, Profesor, as mush as I would love to stay and chat with you and Granger here, I have some more important things to do," Malfoy said rudely. _like having a quick shag-and-go with Parkison to help forget earlier_ he glared at Granger

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. _oh please, he probably wasnts to have another go at Parkison before we head to the trains._

Dumbledore cleared his troat and said, "Well Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you would want to hear this. And you too Miss granger."

At the mention of her name, Hermione sat straighter to show that he had her full attention.

"Well, throughout your 6 years here, both of you have been on top of everything. You have the highest grades. You have worked exceptionally hard to get where your at today," he looked at Hermione. "And normally I give this news out in August, but with the two of you, I've come to make an exception-"

Granger and Malfoy looked at the Headmaster curiously.

"-Because of the hatred between the two of you, I thought I would give you this news in advance to give you a chance to prepare for your 7th and final year-"

And suddenly Granger looked at Malfoy and his gray eyes stared back because the both of them knew where this conversation was heading.

"-and with hat I would like to say…..Congratulations on making Head boy an girl."

**Author's note** well there it is, my 1st chapter. just for anyone who's cuious, the story like really starts to kick off in chapter 3. hope you like. review=) 


End file.
